bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Chuyện Rau Quả
Chuyện Rau Quả (a.k.a. Câu Chuyện Rau Quả and VeggieTales: Câu Chuyện Rau Quả) is the Vietnamese voiceover of VeggieTales. A young lady does the voiceover for this, but her identity is unknown. Description Chuyện Rau Quả là loạt phim hoạt hình tuyệt vời dành cho thiếu nhi, đã đạt nhiều giải thưởng giáo dục danh giá. Các nhân vật chính trong phim là những rau, củ, quả rất thân thiện và gần gũi trong cuộc sống. Qua những tập phim này các em thiếu nhi sẽ học tập được những bài học quý giá như: tính trung thực, sự tha thứ, lòng tự tin… Mỗi bài học sẽ được minh họa bằng một câu chuyện sinh động, vui tươi và hào hứng. Chuyện Rau Quả mang đến cho các em nhiều niềm vui và hứng khởi trong học tập, giúp các em phát huy khả năng tiếng Anh. Translations Episodes NOTE: An asterisk means the episode was split into 2 parts. A number in parentheses marks the order the episode was aired in the dub. #Câu chuyện từ khoai tây (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) #Nho nhăn nhó (God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) (Larry's Lagoon as 24) #Hàng xóm (Are You My Neighbor?) #Rack, Shack và Benny (Rack, Shack and Benny) #Dave và người khổng lồ (Dave and the Giant Pickle) #Món quà cứu Giáng Sinh (The Toy That Saved Christmas) (12) #Những bài hát cực kỳ ngốc nghếch (Very Silly Songs!) (23) #Larry Boy và kẻ nói dối ngoài không dian (Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!) (6) #Josh và bức tường vĩ đại (Josh and the Big Wall!) (14) #Quý Cô Việt Quất (Madame Blueberry) (7) #Larry Boy và cỏ dại đồn xa (Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) (8) #Vua George và con vịt (King George and the Ducky) (9) #Eather...Cô gái trổ thành Nứ Hoàng (Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) (13) #Gã Viking nhân hậu (Lyle the Kindly Viking) (10) #Ngôi sao Giáng Sinh (The Star of Christmas)* (15/16) #Thế giới Giải trí tự động (The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!) (20) #Khúc hùng ca Joe bé nhỏ (The Ballad of Little Joe) (17) #Niềm hy vọng trong lễ Phục Sinh (An Easter Carol)* (18/19) #Câu chuyện Snoodle (A Snoodle's Tale) (21) #Võ sĩ Sumo (Sumo of the Opera) (22, with The Story of St. Patrick as 24) #Cuộc chiến bánh nướng (Duke and the Great Pie War) (25) #Minnesota Cuke và cuộc tìm kiếm chiến lược cửa Samson (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) (26) #Gã người Anh với món trứng ốp la (Englishman with an Omelet) (11) External Links *Where's God When I'm S-Scared? *God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?! (The Grapes of Wrath) *Are You My Neighbor? *Rack, Shack and Benny *Dave and the Giant Pickle *The Toy That Saved Christmas *Very Silly Songs! *Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! *Josh and the Big Wall! *Madame Blueberry *Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed *King George and the Ducky *Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen *Lyle the Kindly Viking *The Star of Christmas (Part 1) *The Star of Christmas (Part 2) *The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! *The Ballad of Little Joe *An Easter Carol (Part 1) *An Easter Carol (Part 2) *A Snoodle's Tale *Sumo of the Opera *The Story of St. Patrick and Larry's Lagoon *Duke and the Great Pie War *Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush *https://www.nhaccuatui.com/video/cau-chuyen-rau-qua-tap-11-va.8d1Q1b22TwFPG.html Englishman with an Omelet] Category:International